Rome
Rome or "Roma" is the capital of the Roman Empire. It is the third largest city in Europe , and the center of Roman Civilization from which all decisions of the Empire are decided and commanded. The City of Rome suffered a terrible sacking during the Rise of Lucerne, and since then the city has become increasingly unsafe as the Skaven have shown their capability of desuction. The City was once one of the largest cities in the world, but mismanagement and rampant disaease has seen it overtaken by a few cities in the Empire, and many in Asia. There are many cities that have had population losses but none as extreme as is the case in Rome where the population live right on the edge of death, and only the constant supply of free food to the masses keeps the entire city from death. Despite the squalar and extreme poverty of the vast majority of the population Rome is the center of the Roman Empire and as such it is the home of the Senate, the Emperor, and most of the high ranking officials and merchants that control the wealth of an Empire. This creates some stark changes in which vast estates lie beside the poorest of the poor, and palaces sit in the middle of dumps. The Senate of Rome would be moved to Milan following the Skaven Sacking of Rome, and this has led to much change in the city as without the Senate the city has become the haven of the Council of Rome, and most importantly the Mayor of Rome. Rome was founded by the ancient Italian brothers Romulas and Remus, and however they actually went about this it ended with the exile of Remus where he eventually founded the northern Italian city of Ravenna. The city of Rome would become the center of the growing Roman Republic, and this increased its population, and wealth dramatically to the point that it became one of the richest, and most populated cities in Europe only surpassed by the ancient Teutonic cities of The Empire. As the Roman Empire expanded into Africanas, and Hispania the city of Rome became the center of the largest Empire in size inside the continent of Europe, and thus the massive Palace of Rome was constructed where the Emperor would reign from, and despite this the Roman Forum was also expanded as the Senate despite its increasingly declining power was still loved by the people. The City of Rome would begin to stagnate under the wieght of coruption and this would lead to several serious events of which the most noteable was the Great Roman Fire, where nearly half the city was burned to the ground killing thosands of people. History Early History Romulas and Remus According to legend, two brothers were given a choice, the money or the kingdom; one chose the kingdom while the other chose the money. Both of the brothers had two fine daughters. One brother used his money to hire mercenaries, and stole the kingdom from his brother, the King, imprisoning the King's daughter in the process. Whilst imprisoned, she gave birth to twin boys (Romulus and Remus). The new king ordered that her and the children be killed; however, the daughter of the new king pleaded that her cousin be spared, so the new king ordered that only the twins be executed, while the daughter be spared. The servants feared the river because of high-tide and so, instead of drowning the twins, they simply placed them near the shallow section of the river, thinking they would still die when the tide came in. The twins floated down the river until they were found and cared for by a wolf and a bird. A shepherd saw the twins and, remembering a rumor about the twins surviving; he took care of them and raised them as his own until the old king heard of the twins. Together they reclaimed the city, and when their grandfather asked them to guard over the city and become its rulers they refused the offer, as they believed it was their grandfather's kingdom, not theirs; so they decided to build their own city, Rome. Expansion Great Fire The City of Rome would begin to stagnate under the wieght of coruption and this would lead to several serious events of which the most noteable was the Great Roman Fire, where nearly half the city was burned to the ground killing thosands of people. Stagnation Under the last series of Emperor's the greatness of Rome has slowed. The massive public works that were the norm under many Emperor's have nearly become non-excistent. City Layout Governance Despite the squalar and extreme poverty of the vast majority of the population Rome is the center of the Roman Empire and as such it is the home of the Senate, the Emperor, and most of the high ranking officials and merchants that control the wealth of an Empire. This creates some stark changes in which vast estates lie beside the poorest of the poor, and palaces sit in the middle of dumps. The Senate of Rome would be moved to Milan following the Skaven Sacking of Rome, and this has led to much change in the city as without the Senate the city has become the haven of the Council of Rome, and most importantly the Mayor of Rome. Demographics The City was once one of the largest cities in the world, but mismanagement and rampant disaease has seen it overtaken by a few cities in the Empire, and many in Asia. There are many cities that have had population losses but none as extreme as is the case in Rome where the population live right on the edge of death, and only the constant supply of free food to the masses keeps the entire city from death. Points of Interest The Pantheon This architectural wonder still stands as the worlds largest unreinforced concrete dome two thousand years after being built. The opening at the dome's centre (known as an Oculus) is the singular source of light for the immense chamber. Constructed in 126 B.C. by Marcus Agrippa as a temple to all the Ancient Roman gods, the Pantheon has since become a beacon of Christianity. The structure has been burned, rebuilt, robbed, modified, torn down and renovated so many times the interior contains a myriad of conflicting icons and symbols. Apparently, most gods had this building constructed in their honour. The Colosseum Category:Capital Category:City Category:City in the Roman Empire